She's a Little Runaway
by YoungestCullen8
Summary: Nero has never really let anyone close... until he takes Ziggy in when she ran away. Now, with major changes coming, he can either leave her or stay and help, especially when he finds out who she's connected to. R
1. Chapter 1

**Author's** **Note:** Just finished Born of Silence and had the sudden urge to write a story for one of the characters. He's my favorite so I had to do it. I might be able to upload as fast as I want to but I hope you like it.

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

Nero Scalera walked briskly down the hall to his apartment. Hidden away in a rundown area of a planet he had randomly chosen, he had had Syn fix it up for him so it could be his home. It had been so long since he had had a place to call his own it was a little rough for him. He had no idea how to handle situations like these.

He punched in the code once he hit his door and opened it gently. He didn't want to wake its occupant. But that was futile since she was already awake and moving around the room as fast as she could. He stopped after shutting the door and resetting the alarm and just watched her.

In the month she had been here, she had made his house completely different. He wasn't sure if it was the little touches, such as the smells. Every time he came home it was a new smell. Today it was muffins and eggs. He had grown so used to it that once his job ended, he'd probably miss her and the smells she brought to his life.

He kicked off his boots and placed them by the couch before shrugging off his jacket. The latter he crossed the main room to hang on a peg by the wall. He finally flopped out on the couch a few seconds later and let out an exasperated sigh. He wished he could go to sleep but didn't want to chance getting hit with a frying pan.

Nero decided to watch her instead. She was cooking still, obviously getting something ready for him to take with him when he left in the morning hours. She was good like that and had been since he had taken her in as his charge. She did well to stay out of harm's way, using secured links to send him messages or call if she needed him to bring anything home. His house was clean and he didn't lift a finger to clean it. And he was OCD but miraculously she knew how to keep his house like he liked it.

Nero looked over the back of the couch as he heard her curse under her breath. She was pulling her finger from her mouth then holding said finger up as she dumped whatever she was cutting into the pot.

"Are you okay?" he asked. He wouldn't move unless she needed him.

"I'm okay," she replied.

He frowned at her back. She didn't ask for much, especially help. That had been the main reason he brought her back to his haven. From behind she was small shoulders that went down to her trim waist followed by a rounded bottom and ended with legs that went to heaven. From the front she was well rounded, her belly taut with pregnancy.

He had found her when he was finished with his previous job. She had been on the run. She told him she was the consort to one of the princes of a nearby planet but wouldn't say which. She had found someone else to spend time with and when the prince found out, he had the other man murdered and wanted her so she could have her baby and he could kill it. She had run for that reason. He had taken her in when he saw her condition and promised to keep her safe for free, which wasn't like him.

As she turned to face him, he saw the fatigue and strain on her face. Being eight months pregnant was taking its toll on her. He had already made arrangements for her to deliver in a safe place but he didn't want her to go into labor too soon.

He got up and walked over to her, taking the ladle from her hands when she turned to stir the soup. "Go lay down."

"I'm fine. Go rest," she said as she pulled another spoon from one of the drawers.

He took that too. "I'm not the one expecting twins. Go lay down."

"Nero."

"Ziggy." She looked at him sharply. Ziggy was her nickname he had given her. Her real name Zita but he preferred Ziggy since it hid her name. It kept her from being found too easily. His mouth twitched. "Now that we've established who we are, go rest. You need it more than I do."

She finally made a noise of agitation and went to the main room. He watched as she relaxed on the couch and turned on the viewer. She hated when he told her what to do but most of the time she did it. He had never told her he could sense what her babies were feeling. Then she would know he was Trisani but he guessed she knew anyway so he didn't really push it.

After he put the vegetables in the soup, he set the warmer on low and let it simmer then went to the main room and sat beside her on the couch. Normally he wouldn't touch anyone or allow anyone to touch him but this woman was different. She was young and expecting and she needed someone to help her. He just happened to take that role. He sat beside her and pulled her feet into his lap and began to massage them.

Ziggy closed her eyes at the sensation of his hands smoothing the skin of her feet. He had been doing this for her since her feet really started to swell. If her back her, massaged that as well without as much as a whine. He was attentive. Looking at him with hooded eyes, she wished he was her babies' father. Even though she grew up hearing his race was evil and had to be exterminated, he, as a full blooded Trisani male, wasn't that bad. He would have been a good father.

With her free foot, she began to rub it unconsciously into his stomach. His lips quirked but he never smiled and she understood why. She wouldn't either if her people had been slaughtered as well. She was an orphan so she didn't know what it was to have a family. Born on Ritadaria, her mother had died of an illness and she had been sent to an orphanage. When she was fourteen she had been taken to a different planet to live with the prince. The palace had been her only home. When she ran away at six months pregnant, she had no idea how she was going to live. Then Nero showed up and that was the end of that.

She was almost asleep when the alarms to his apartment went off. Without hurting her, he got up and went to check his computer. He didn't say a word as he checked the computer ad moved to the bedroom. When he came back, he had a bag slung over his shoulder. It was undoubtedly hers. He had packed it when she first moved in because he had a feeling they would be getting an uninvited guest if they tracked her.

He held his hand out to her. She took it and allowed him to lever her into a standing position. Standing up and sitting down was becoming harder and harder to do. She followed him quietly out of the apartment and down the hall. He went to the far end and took the stairs. She kept her breathing in check as she followed him.

They went down to the landing bay. Nero opened the fighter he had docked and made sure she was in first before he closed the door. He walked the short distance to the cockpit then sat down. She sat on his lap before he strapped her in. He went through preflight quickly then shot through the bay door. No fighter came after them which meant no one had been ready should they get out that quickly.

When they were far enough away, Nero put the fighter on auto and dropped his hands to Ziggy's swollen stomach. She sat rigid on his lap as if in pain. He didn't blame her. He could sense her reticence to tell him because she didn't want to burden him but that wasn't a problem. He was annoyed that someone would be hunting her and that she had to hide.

"Where are we going?" she asked as she leaned back to alleviate some of the pain in her back.

"Andaria. I have a friend who is visiting that can take care of you," he replied. He checked the navigation panel just to make sure he had plugged in the coordinates right. He had. "He's got children around your age. You might be able to meet them if they're home."

"You're leaving me there?" She didn't sound mad; just tired.

"For a little bit, but I'll be back tomorrow night. I have another job to do."

"Okay. Be safe.

"I will. Rest now. We'll be there in a few hours." He waited until she was sleeping against him before calling his friends for help.


	2. Chapter 2

Ziggy woke in a strange room. Then she remembered she had followed Nero to his fighter the night before. He had made sure she was safe and took off to a different planet. Andaria she thought.

She rolled over and gripped her stomach as pain lanced up her back. She breathed in and out as she had been doing all her life to make the pain go away. It had been happening for about four days and she hadn't said anything. The queen she had lived with when they found out she was expecting had said she had started contracting at eight months and to be on the lookout for them. Ziggy didn't like the woman so she hadn't paid a lick of attention. Now she wished she had.

She got up and headed to the adjoining bathroom. A shower would be a good thing. It would help ease her nervousness about being on another planet without knowing someone. That wasn't true. She knew Nero. He wouldn't let anything happen to her. She stepped in the shower with the false hope.

The prince would always find her. That's how she had come to live at the palace. Her father had decided it was for her own good to be sold to the prince as his consort. She had fought but in the end had gone anyway. The first month was okay. The prince hardly laid a hand on her and asked when he could stay in her bed at night. That had been fine. Then her brother had tried to smuggle her away only to be killed. She had been hauled back and thrown in seclusion. When she was brought out, the prince had had his way with her every night no matter what she had said. She finally had just submitted to him.

When they found out she was expecting 'his' child, he had left her alone but swore she was to become his wife. That was when she ran because they didn't know the truth and when they found out they'd kill her. She had run to the nearest launch pad and hide among some supplies that were to be sent to the Resistance and Sentella. When they were moved onto the freighter she went with them. Then the pilot had found her. She had looked up at him with obvious fright and he hadn't done anything but close the hatch and start up his freighter.

As soon as they were out of orbit, he had come back to her and began asking questions after giving her something to eat. She had found he was Trisani when he said she needed to eat because she was carrying twins, which she already knew. When she refused to speak about why she was running, he had made an educated guess and had been right. Then he promised to protect her until she could find a place to live after the babies were born.

That had been four weeks ago. The news she had kept on for a month told her the prince was still looking for her, except they called her the princess elect, meaning she was about to get married. When Nero had asked if she was getting married to him, she had told him no, that he was a jerk who didn't deserve a woman or children. Nero had taken that at face value and didn't ask her anymore.

Ziggy stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around her the best she could. It was hard with her distended belly. She walked into the bedroom and looked at the dark haired woman laying a dress out on her bed. The room had two beds because Nero refused to leave her alone. He must given the woman permission to enter the room.

The woman turned to her and gave her a warm smile. "I brought this for you since your other clothes are either being cleaned or too small."

Ziggy frowned slightly. "Thank you."

She held her hand out and her smile brightened. "Kiara Quiakides."

Cautiously she took her hand. "Ziggy Rover."

Kiara frowned. "The last name Rover is…"

"I know."

"Then you are the missing princess elect?" Ziggy dropped her eyes and looked away. "Why did you run away?" Her eyes traveled down. "I understand. Those are his children."

"I don't care what the man does to me but he will not get his hands on these babies."

"Ziggy?" She turned to look at Nero as he walked in with another man. He was tall and blond with a single braid hanging over his right shoulder. She knew instantly he had been a member of the League and out of habit took a step back. Nero blocked him as best he could. "He's not going to send you back to the prince."

"But he's League." If there was anything she feared more than the prince, it was the League. They had been the cause of her brother's death.

"No, he's not. He's the prince of this planet and he has graciously agreed to allow you to stay as long as you wish." Nero could see the fear on her face but especially in her body. She turned and curled inwards to protect her stomach. Not normally prone to touching people, he knew she needed a comforting touch. He framed her face gently and forced her to look at him. "Nykyrian and his family are my friends. His twins are about the same age as you, maybe a little older. I know his daughter's your age. You will be safe here."

Nykyrian moved into view. "The last League assassin sent my way lost his right eye. You're perfectly safe here."

Ziggy still didn't believe the men. The only man who had been a constant had been her brother. Now that he was gone she had no one. She couldn't call her father because he was the one who sent her to the palace and got her into this condition. Nero had protected her because she had stowed away on his ship.

The door opened again. This time a woman walked through. She had dark hair like the other woman's but she was tall and her eyes were white with red rims. It was slightly creepy. When she smiled, her teeth was pointed.

"Dad?" she said and Nykyrian turned around. "Taryn and Tiernan are back. They said they ran into Devyn and Syn on their way in. Apparently, Shahara went on a run and came back a little banged up."

"The only one to bang up Shay is Syn," Nykyrian replied.

She shrugged. "I'm just telling you what they told me when I met them in the loading bay. Devyn and Syn are waiting in the main room."

"I'll be there in a few minutes." She nodded and walked back out. He turned his gaze back to the woman, taking in her dark hair and nervous grey eyes. She had seen enough to traumatize her. Not many would run away from palace life yet she had. "That was my daughter, Zarina. She's a year older than you."

Kiara held out a comforting hand. "Come. You can meet our friends." Ziggy stared at the hand for a moment. "They're Nero's friends as well. If they know he's protecting you, nothing will get past them. Besides, my husband was the best assassin the League ever had. Now that he's out and heir to the Andarion throne, they can't touch him, which means they can't touch you since we have granted you asylum."

Ziggy cast Nero a look. The blond headed man nodded. If he was certain about the people who had been named, she figured the least she could do was to go out and meet them. Taking a deep breath, she took Kiara's hand. The older woman smiled and covered her hand with her free hand as they walked out of the room.

She took in her surroundings as they followed Nykyrian and Nero down the hall. Kiara was silent yet calm next to her. She had done this before. Nero glanced back over his shoulder at her and she was pretty sure she looked miserable. She couldn't very well tell him she was in early stages of labor. She wasn't sure what he'd do.

As they entered the main room, there was a commotion. A woman was causing it, her husband was trying to curb it, and three others were trying to quell laughter and it was working as two others glared at them. When Nykyrian walked in, two of the three stopped laughing and looked at each other. They must be his twins.

"Shahara and Syn are married and the other man with Tiernan and Taryn is their son Devyn. He's married with two sons. He must have been running with his dad when his mom was caught," Kiara whispered to her.

Ziggy watched and listened as they all talked and bickered. She and her brother had done that plenty times before she was sent to the palace. They had gotten along almost as well as this group of people, maybe even better. They treated each other with respect and honesty, knowing it would go a long way.

When she looked over, she noticed she had caught the eye of the twins. She looked away instantly. They were undoubtedly trying to figure out who she was and why she was hanging onto their mother like a lifeline. She wasn't much shorter than Kiara but she was heftier due to her twins. She suspected Kiara had looked like she did now when she was carrying those two.

"I would have had him too if Kyr Zemen hadn't showed up and screwed it all up," Shahara said. She was fuming but the name that rolled off her tongue lit a fire beneath her.

"You know Kyr?" she asked suddenly. Then all eyes turned towards her and she felt herself flush.

"You know the Supreme Commander of the League?" Nykyrian asked.

The black headed guy rose from his seat beside the red headed guy and came towards her. She took a step back behind Kiara. He smiled gently. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm Maris Sulle. Kyr Zemen is my brother. How do you know him?"

"He was my guardian whenever I would go off planet without the prince. The heir seemed to think the Supreme Commander was the best man for the job," she replied.

Nero frowned. "What aren't you telling us?"

Maris looked at his friend. "You haven't read her mind?"

"I told her I wouldn't so I haven't." His eyes bore into hers, making her extremely uncomfortable. "Ziggy, what is it you're keeping a secret?"

"We're not going to berate you for it," Syn said. He had come off the couch with his wife when he saw the woman retreat into herself.

When Kiara squeezed her hand, she rested her forehead on the other woman's shoulder. "I went off planet with Kyr for about a month. Things happened between us, things I could never repeat because he was League and I was to marry the prince. We vowed we'd never tell another soul. I tried to get word to him that I was leaving the prince but I couldn't because I was being hunted. He'll take me back now if I tell him."

"The children you carry are my brother's," Maris said gently.

Sudden horror filled her face. She came around Kiara and gripped Maris's hand tightly. "Please don't tell him. He'll take me back to the prince and he'll kill me and my babies. Then he'll ask for Kyr's head."

Maris looked down into her face. The woman cared for his brother in ways not even he did and she carried his children. She didn't want anything to happen to him, even if it had only been a one night fling.

He smiled into her face. "I won't tell him."She smiled then hunched over with a hiss. Syn was right there instantly. "What is it?"

"She's gone into full-fledged labor. Nyk, you know what to do," Syn replied as he swung the woman into his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

"Commander?" Kyr Zemen looked up as his subordinate walked into his office without a knocking. That would cost him his life on most days but these past few weeks had been taxing.

He couldn't tell anyone about his relationship with the missing princess elect. They would kill him for defacing a monarch's property. He had been charged with keeping her safe off planet as she pursued good will adventures. He'd had to stay in the room with her to keep everyone away from her. A few attempts were made on her life and he had taken to sitting in her bed while she slept.

Then one night she had woken from particularly bad dream and had huddled against him for warmth, something he didn't usually allow his charges to do. She had been shivering, which meant he knew what the crude prince had done. She was scared to go back. He hadn't been able to say anything but apparently just his presence allowed her to relax.

He had been nervous when she removed his facemask that he usually wore. She had traced his jaw line before leaning in to kiss him. His first instinct was to push her away because she was with the prince but she was scared of him, as was obvious in her motions. Finally he lost himself in the heat of the moment and went with it all.

That had been nearly nine months ago. When he returned her to her planet, he had excused himself from his duties and went back to League High Command. He kept an eye on her and was surprised to find out she was expecting the prince's heir. The next thing he heard, she had disappeared.

"What is it?" he asked as he rubbed his forehead. He didn't take his eyes off his files.

"We found the princess."

His head snapped up. "What?"

"We found her. The only thing is we can't get her out without causing turmoil."

"Where is she?"

"Andaria. She's protected by Nykyrian Quiakides."

Kyr clenched his teeth. She had been taken in by his nemesis, the man who had taken his eye. Of course he would. He would never leave a woman out on the streets, especially an expecting one.

"Has anyone been dispatched?"

"No, sir. We were waiting your orders."

"I'll go. Don't tell anyone yet. I'll put in my report when I have her back."

"Yes, sir."

Kyr gathered his weapons because he knew there was going to be a fight. He was going to bring the woman home whether she liked it or not and he was going against Nykyrian Quiakides to do it. Someone was going to get hurt.

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

Nero sat in a chair holding one of the babies as Ziggy slept. Eight hours of labor, in which only Syn and a midwife were allowed to enter the room, and there were two little babies, all pink and scrunchy. One was a boy, the baby Nero was holding, and the other was a baby girl. Due to his friendship, Ziggy has allowed him to name them both. He knew Phrixians didn't give their children last names until they earned them. Ziggy was the opposite so he had named them.

He looked down at Ryland Darling Rover as the baby slept. He was a good baby, calm and quiet. Nero felt bad for bringing him into a world that would try to kill him. It was a shame in reality. Babies should be loved, not tortured. He looked up as the other baby began to whimper. Renner Denarii Rover began to cry out.

"No, stay in bed," he said as he watched Ziggy get up to go to her child. She watched him with sleep filled eyes as he stood to place Ryland in one bassinet and pick up Renner. He turned a triumphant gaze to her when the baby was quiet. "I can do this."

Ziggy smiled sleepily, turned her head, and dropped back off. The moment was short lived as Nykyrian came in the room. He touched her face gently then went to look at the babies. Usually the sentiments were saved for his wife but he had a soft spot for women and their children. Syn followed him seconds later, making it seem like a doctor's visit.

Nero knew otherwise. Nykyrian was tense in the shoulders, telling the Trisani all he needed to know.

"What is it?" he asked quietly. If there was one thing he didn't want to happen it was waking a tired mother after she had given birth.

"The League has sent someone after her," he said. His voice was tight and restricted. He didn't want her to hear him.

"She's asleep. She won't hear you."

"I still feel it'd be easier if we spoke in the hall." Nero frowned at him. Nykyrian only asked it in that tone if he was serious. He was serious now. "Fine. Kyr Zemen was sent here for her. I'm not sure if I should send him in."

"He is the father of these children. We can't really keep them from him."

"He's League," Syn said. "He can kill her if he sees fit. If not, he will just be killed himself. Either way one of them dies."

"Do you honestly believe he will kill them?"

Nykyrian shrugged. "Kyr's always been a vicious fighter. He stood up to Darling when he took over the Caronese government. He wants to kill his brother and he's gunning for me."

"Well, you did take his right eye."

"Yes, but I did it in self-defense. We can't tell what he will do. Phrixians are odd about their children."

Nero sighed and looked at the woman sleeping in the bed beside him, oblivious to the conversation on hand. He wished he could share her oblivion but he just couldn't. She deserved it but as it would have it, she couldn't hold on to it. She needed to know Kyr was here.

He handed Renner over to Syn and sat down on the bed. She was so peaceful. Gently, he shook her shoulder. She sighed tiredly and looked at him, a small smile playing across her face as she rolled to him. She closed her eyes briefly as she nuzzled the pillow then opened them.

"What is it?" Her voice was husky with sleep.

He looked over at Nykyrian and the ex-assassin nodded. "Kyr's here."

She sat up quickly, hair spilling over one shoulder as she tried to cover her chest. Sleep was far from her mind. "What?"

"Somehow he found out you were here. He's come here." Her hand shoved at her thick hair harshly. Then she tossed the covers off her legs and went to get up. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get dressed so I can see Kyr," she replied as she stood, using his shoulder to steady herself.

"You can't do that," Syn said.

"Watch me." She took a few steps towards the closet, wobbling a little bit as she moved. She made it to the closet and pulled her gown over her head, not really caring that she was exposing her back. No one said anything but she knew they couldn't take their eyes off it as she rummaged through her bag.

She slipped into a tight pair of pants then belted them securely to her smaller waist. An unflattering maternity bra followed and was covered with a sleeveless top. She left her feet bare as she turned around and walked to the bassinets, picking up Ryland and tucking him in the crook of her arm then covering him with his blue blanket. She looked to Syn. He picked up the pink blanket and wrapped it around Renner then handed her to Nero.

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

Kyr stood impatiently by the window. He could feel the other eyes that had insisted on staying in the room on him. He had to come on his own and it was going to be an interesting visit.

When he adamantly demanded he see Zita, they had looked at him like he had grown a second head. After he had described what she looked like then they decided it was a good idea to get her. It had made him somewhat annoyed. They didn't know her name.

Being in Nykyrian Quiakides' home was nerve wracking to say the least. The ex-assassin had made a name for himself outside of the League as the heir to three thrones on three planets. Two of his four sons were or had been League assassins and were good at their jobs. The other three were an ambassador and runners, even Tavali. His family and friends were a force to be reckoned with.

The double doors opened and Nykyrian led the way through it. He sneered unhappily but stepped to the side. She was right there holding a blue bundle in her arms. Beside her C.I. Syn was holding a pink blanket. She had twins! He looked down at her as she stepped in front of him.

"Zita," he muttered.

She smiled up at him. "Actually, it's Ziggy now. I like it better than Zita anyway." Her gaze dropped to the baby in her arms. "His name's Ryland and her name's Renner."

"Why are you telling me?"

She turned her smile up to him. "You have to ask?"

His throat constricted. So it was true. "They're mine."

With a nod, she said, "I don't expect anything from you. I just thought you should know about them. I've been offered a good home here. Nykyrian's going to give me a house on the palace grounds. They'll be raised as Andarions even though they are Phrixian and Belladorian."

"Why would you do that?" His question was aimed at Nykyrian as he kept his eyes on the babies.

"She needs a place where she can raise those children in peace and not be beaten for them having a different father," he replied with an edge to his voice.

"The prince will be after her if you breathe a word about her being here. We don't want a war between Bellador and Andaria. The Andarions will win. Of that you can be sure," Syn said as he shifted the baby girl in his arms.

Kyr watched when Ryland started to whimper unhappily Ziggy planted her feet shoulder width apart and started to sway. She started humming as she shifted him to her shoulder and covered the light with the blanket. He heard the baby quiet down.

"Can I hold her?" he heard himself asking before he could rein it in. Syn smiled tightly and handed the little girl over. Kyr mimicked what he had seen Ziggy do and held her in the crook of his arm. He watched the baby adjust herself then nestle in the soft blanket. "She's so little."

"Most babies are. I remember when my brother was that small," Ziggy said. "He was so red in the face and he cried a lot but he was my baby brother."

"I remember when Maris was this size." At the mention of his name, one of the men lifted his head as his jaw fell slack. "He was so little. As was Safir. They all were. Then they grew up."

"That's what children do. They grow up and have children of their own. Then you get to see their children," Nykyrian said. There wasn't any anger in his words but he was ready should Kyr attack.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Ziggy looked up at him as she tilted her head to the side. "I would have been killed and they wouldn't have been born. Then you would have been killed for having inappropriate relations with a prince's property. And yes, that is all I am. I knew how much you enjoy being assassin even if I don't know why." She looked down at her son. "I wasn't going to do that to them. If anything happens to me then they have a home here."

Nykyrian cleared his throat. "As much as my gut says not to do this, Kyr, you're welcome to stay until you decide what you're going to do. If you try anything funny, I'll kill you."

Nero came forward and without a word he took Renner from her father. Kyr allowed him to do it because no one here, besides Ziggy, trusted him. He'd have to earn their trust before he whisked the woman away so she could be returned to the Belladorian prince.


End file.
